


Harry’s Mistake

by kristie1175



Series: Hacy Week July 6 - 12, 2020 [5]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: #HacyWeek, #HacyWeek 2020, Day 5 - What If?, F/M, hacyweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristie1175/pseuds/kristie1175
Summary: #hacyweek Day 5 - Jul. 10 : What if? (take a scene in canon and alter it, fill in the gaps, etc )by Kristie Lynn B AKA kristie1175I had a lot of fun writing this. Hope you enjoy it. Any comments are greatly appreciated. Thanks. :)
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Series: Hacy Week July 6 - 12, 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818487
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Harry’s Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> #hacyweek Day 5 - Jul. 10 : What if? (take a scene in canon and alter it, fill in the gaps, etc )  
> by Kristie Lynn B AKA kristie1175
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this. Hope you enjoy it. Any comments are greatly appreciated. Thanks. :)

When Macy and her sisters were talking about their relationships, she realized she does have feelings for Harry and wants to tell him. She goes looking for him to tell him how she feels. She opens the door that leads into the Command Center and finds Harry kissing Abigael Caine.

Macy is feeling dizzy and needs to hold onto the railing where the stairs lead down to the Command Center to brace herself. In shock, she stares at them and can’t move. After the kiss, Harry feels guilty and regrets what just happened. 

Macy: (tears are forming in her eyes) Harry?

Harry looks up at her. He realizes she saw the kiss and sees that she's in distress. Macy is trying to hold it together, but she starts sobbing, violently. She releases the railing and staggers backwards towards the wall, crouches down against it and crosses her arms across her crest. The sobbing won’t stop.

Harry: (very concerned) Macy!! He orbs to her quickly and holds her in his arms. 

Harry: (with tears in his eyes and his voice shaky) Macy! I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you.

Abigael struts up the stairs, stops and looks at Harry and Macy. 

Abigael: (Looking at Harry and says with her seductive voice) Did you enjoy it as much as I did.

Harry: (Looks at Abigael sternly and says with anger) GO!! NOW!! 

Abigael (scuffs) Well, you know where to find me if you need me. (opens the Command Center door and leaves)

Harry: (wipes away Macy’s tears) It will be alright.

She's able to stop crying enough to speak.

Macy: Why? (sniffs) When I asked you last week if you and Abigael were together, you assured me that you wouldn’t get involved because she’s dangerous. What changed?

Harry: (Looking at Macy ashamed) I don’t know. I haven’t been feeling myself lately. (comforting her) Let me orb you home so you can rest. Then we’ll talk about this later. Okay?

Macy: (still crying a little, she nods) Okay.

Harry orbs them both to Macy’s bedroom. He lays her down gently on the bed. She rolls over on her side to face him. He takes a blanket from the bed and places it over her. Macy is emotionally drained and is having trouble keeping her eyes open. Harry sits on the side of the bed and caresses her head and face.

Macy: (Opens her eyes to look at Harry, tears start to come again) Seeing you kiss her really hurt. Even though we are not together, it feels like a betrayal. Abigael’s half demon, half witch like I am, but she is more demon than witch, Harry. She killed those witches in Vermont and is now going after us.

Harry: (says softly with tears in his eyes) I’m sorry Macy. I know I made a mistake. Nothing else happened and nothing will. I don’t know what came over me. It's like she has me under her spell.

Macy: That's a possibility. She did have you in a demon mind meld.

Macy closes her eyes again. Harry kisses her forehead, gets up and walks towards the door to leave. Before he does, he looks back at Macy with a hurt look on his face. She’s laying there peacefully now. He leaves closing the door quietly behind him.

Harry stands against the door and hears Macy crying again. He wants to go in to comfort her, but decides it’s best to give her her space. He leans against the wall by her door, slowly crouches down and starts to cry softly. He realizes he may have lost Macy’s friendship and trust. Will he loose Maggie and Mel’s friendship and trust too after they find out he kissed Abigael?


End file.
